The Truth About Daydreams
by Danwea
Summary: FA challenge was meant to have 2 character trapped in Trelawney's classroom for two days and only eventually be let out by Gilderoy Lockheart, however, it feels kinda finished where it is. Set over the Christmas of HBP. R/Hr
1. Chapter 1

This was a Fiction Ally challenge that I never completed.

**Chapter One**

**Of Libraries and Daydream Charms**

Ron sat in his bedroom, carefully looking at the Christmas Present he had received from Fred and George. The Patented Daydream Charm's box stared back up at him. It was a different package to the one he'd seen at the end of August and the words 'Extra Length' we're embossed in gold letters across the bottom left corner. He turned it over and read the details on the back, realising a scrawled note from both his brother's attached to the back, he could see the difference in handwriting.

_Dear Ron,_

_Let us know how well this goes, all being well this will be our next big venture: One hour long Daydream Charms._

Now Ron, look here, it's 'Locked in the Library' – we all know how fond you are of that place – _but don't worry, your subconscious brings someone along with you see, the one person you want to be there most, _so make sure when you use this, your bedroom door is locked seeing as I doubt you'll want mum knowing what you get up to._ She's got this nice little delusion that her Ickle Ronniekins is perfect, _we don't know why seeing as we've heard the language that comes out of your mouth, _but still we don't want her having a heart attack walking in on you _and, it's Lavender right?_ doing some rather naughty things (because of us)…well in your head that is, _but we know mum won't want to hear it all the same.

With Love

As Always

Fred and _George_

Ron sighed heavily, considering that he might as well test the thing out. It did seem like a cool idea. He opened the box and pulled out its contents: a sheaf of parchment with instructions upon it, a charm ring to harness the Daydreams power and the piece of parchment with the Incantation written upon it.

He wasted no time skimming through the instructions, he'd read them before having used one in the last Transfiguration Lesson of term in which he'd enjoyed half an hour as a Pirate with Harry and they'd sailed around the World on their giant boat. He'd found the whole thing terribly amusing until McGonagall had started asking him questions, well she had in real life, in the day dream she turned up trying to sink his and Harry's boat. He chuckled silently to himself as he thought about the experience for which he'd earned detention and absentmindedly picked up his wand.

He pointed it towards the door and muttered every locking spell he knew, realising that the advice Fred and George had given him was, for once, helpful. He carefully slid the ring onto his left hand and pointed his wand at it. He began to mutter the words of the incantation and, as he finished a faint white glow emitted from the ring. A smoky whiteness began to blur his vision of his bedroom and, quite suddenly he was standing in a classroom.

_Odd,_ he thought. _Isn't it supposed to be the Library?_


	2. Chapter 2

Ron looked around, surveying his surroundings. He was standing directly underneath Trelawney's classroom, the silver stepladder at his feet. He looked up but noticed that he couldn't see much through the trapdoor.

He turned on his heel, wondering dully if he was supposed to walk towards the Library to find Lavender or… WAM!

He walked into something very solid yet very invisible. He looked down the corridor and placed a hand to where he'd just felt the very-solid-something. He couldn't move past that point. _Damn_, he thought. _Stupid magical barrier, what are Fred and George playing at?_

He turned back to Trelawney's classroom entrance. _Maybe I'm supposed to find Lavender in there first and then end up in the Library?_ He grinned at his own brilliance. _That's got to be it! _

He began to clamber up the ladder and into the classroom, looking around through the deep red smoke. He heard the trapdoor slam shut behind him.

"Ah, you're finally here." he heard someone speak quietly behind him.

He blinked. "Her-Hermione?" he stuttered as the bushy haired girl walked into his range of vision. "What? What do you mean _finally here_?"

"You asked me to meet you here tonight silly," she told him, brushing her hand gently against his cheek. "I looked up the special locking charms you asked me to as well. We won't be disturbed tonight." She blushed, a deep red colour and slid a hand onto his waist.

_She's way too close for Hermione,_ he thought furiously to himself. _What on earth is she playing at?_ She was leaning up towards him, standing on her tip-toes. _But you want this don't you, Ron._ The voice was back and he knew it was right. He knew that he wanted her to kiss him right then, and right there.

*

As Harry Potter reached the top landing in The Burrow he was stunned to notice that the door to Ron's bedroom was locked. Unable to open it with a simple 'Alohamora', Harry wondered what his best friend could possibly be hiding.

He pressed an ear against the wood but heard nothing but an odd buzzing coming from inside. 'Damn, why'd I teach him that blasted spell?' Harry asked himself, cursing under his breath.

Turning on his heel he headed back down the stairs and knocked on the door to Fred and George's bedroom. The door opened wide to Fred looking guilty and George hastily trying to hide something behind his back. "Should I even ask?" muttered Harry.

Fred and George relaxed upon seeing Harry and swept him into the room, quickly shutting the door behind him.

"So Harry," Fred asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "What can we do you for?"

"Does one of you know why Ron would soundproof his bedroom, and lock it with nearly ever locking spell known to man?"

George smiled, "He's got Lavender in there, hasn't he." Fred laughed.

"But of course, can you think of anything else Ron would want to keep from you Harry?"

"Unless he's decided that he wants to try on one of Ginny's dresses –"

"Or maybe dress up as you…"

"Would you just shut the hell up?" Harry grumbled, the twins began to roar with laughter.

"If you must know Harry, we're letting him try out a new Daydream charm, you know, should only last an hour though, don't go getting your broom in a knot." Fred smiled in Harry's direction, patting him on the shoulder.

"But if its experimental magic shouldn't there be someone…"

"Trust us Harry, you don't want to be in there when Ron starts to –"

Harry jumped to his feet, "Stop right there." And without a backwards glance, Harry stormed from the Twins' room to their loud gasps of laughter, making his mind up that he'd get into Ron's room to help him if it was the last thing he'd do.


	3. Chapter 3

Before Hermione could press her lips to his, Ron pushed her away from him at arm's length and surveyed her with his brow creased. "Ron, whatever is the matter?" she asked, the pink flush on her cheeks deepening with every passing second.

"Are you sure that – that this is right Hermione?" he asked her. He was suddenly aware that his tacklessness had kicked in once more.

Her bottom lip trembled; "You were the one that invited me here." She looked crestfallen. "It's not like we're really breaking any rules. Professor Trelawney is down in the Hospital Wing again taking medication for her drinking and no one will interrupt us."

"But," Ron faltered a little. Why on earth was he so intent upon pushing her away? "Are _you_ sure about this? About me and you, I mean?" he asked her, no longer touching her.

A look of incredulity washed over her hurt features, "Ronald Weasley, I am your girlfriend, since when have I _not_ been ok with you and me?" She was back to acting more like the Hermione he knew, the real Hermione, the one he was quite sure he was in l- "So, will you do me a favour Ron?" she asked exasperatedly and he grinned in spite of himself. There was no need to feel guilty, none whatsoever... "Would you stop dithering like a prat and kiss me senseless please." It was not a question, it was an order.

Still grinning widely he reached out, cupped Hermione's face in his hands and kissed her very gently. She squirmed with delight whilst pressed up against him and Ron was surprised at just how wonderful kissing Hermione felt. He loved the way she would nibble on his bottom lip and revelled at the way she intertwined her fingers in his hair. He didn't know how comfortable this Hermione was with him, if she'd let his hands trail from their safe spots on her waist and cupping the back of her bushy brown head.

She leant up on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear breathily, "Ron, please stop teasing me like this," and wasting no more time, he began to kiss a tiny trail down her neck and backed her into one of Trelawney's round mahogany tables. She smirked and wrapped her legs around his waist drawing him closer to her. _Blimey_, he thought. Hermione had just begun to undo his tie. Keeping a hold of it she caught his eye a whispered, "You'd better tie me up with this later."

_Sweet Merlin, Hermione's a right kinky madam alright._ But suddenly a voice in the back of his mind piped up and wondered, _is it ok to get carried away with this? It's not really real is it? So if I sleep with Hermione here –_ He suddenly became very aware that Hermione had all but stripped Ron of everything except his boxers. – _Well, getting carried away won't really hurt anyone. Not really. It's only a dream..._

He began to fumble with Hermione's tie, managing to successfully make a pigs ear of it. He finally rid her of her Gryffindor colours and began to unbutton her shirt, gently kissing her rapidly rising and falling chest. "Easy," he whispered, beginning to brush his lips along the curves of her breasts. She kicked her head back in pleasure and bit her lip, tightening her grip upon his red hair. "Ron, if you're so intent upon kissing my breasts why don't you just take my bra off and do it properly?" she groaned at the ceiling.

Without need for a further invite, Ron pulled Hermione's wand from the back of her skirt and pointed it at her pearlescent pink bra and muttered a perfect vanishing spell. "That's better," he said, unable to contain himself as he made a hungry progression towards her nipples and she tightened her thighs in delight.

"Mr Weasley, you're being very, very," and then she gasped drawing her legs upwards as he'd begun to nibble. "Very n-n-naughty," and she screamed in sheer ecstasy.

He reached up and planted a slight kiss on her lips, "You 'k there Mione?" he asked, his deep blue eyes boring into her large brown ones.

"I'm just fantastic," she breathed, quite obviously giddy with pleasure, resting her forehead against his own. "I love you Ron," she said gently, stroking his cheek.

He ran a hand down her thigh slowly, his fingers dancing along the soft supple skin. "I love you too, 'Mione. I always have, I've always been such an idiot where you're concerned but I need you to know, I'm sorry for all that."

She smiled benignly and kissed him gently again, he wished she wouldn't stop. "I know Ron, I know."

Turning over in her bed, Hermione Granger smiled serenely in her sleep, happy at last, that her afternoon nap was bringing with it the dreams that she desired.


End file.
